


If you never leave home you'll never make it to the great unknown

by mharryella



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mharryella/pseuds/mharryella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry meet on the X Factor and fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry went to the bathroom after his bootcamp audition, still shaking with adrenaline and desperate to just have some cold water on his face to calm down. He all but ran into the bathroom, finding the sinks and almost knocking someone over in the process. “Oops!” he exclaimed shocked, because he was too caught up to even think of manners right now.  


“Hi,” the other person, a boy, probably a few years older than him with brown, fluffy hair, answered amused. Harry stared at him for a second, took in the cheeky grin before shaking himself out of it, because, wow, his eyes and, god, that grin.  


“Uh,” Harry stuttered dumbly. “God, sorry, I didn’t mean to run you over, you alright, mate?”  
“Yeah, I’m good,” he grinned. “You in a hurry?”  
“Well, not really,” Harry shrugged. “Just, I just finished singing and I guess I just needed some time to collect myself and a splash of water on my face.” The boy chuckled a little.  
“So, you finished? How was it?” he asked a little nervously.  
“Oh, uh, good, I think? ‘m not too sure. Did you have your go, yet?” Harry asked kindly.  
“Uh, no,” the boy said, shifting from foot to foot, yes, definitely nervously. “I’m up in a few minutes.”  
“Oh!” Harry exclaimed, a grin spreading over his face. “Good luck, mate! I’m just gonna wash my face real quick, then I’ll be out with ya, okay? I’ll watch.”  
“Oh, it’s fine, you don’t have to–” the other boy started, but Harry cut him off.  
“No, I want to! I’m Harry, by the way,” he said and extended a hand to the other boy.  
“Louis,” he supplied, taking Harry’s hand to shake it. “Nice to meet you.”  
“Yeah, you too,” Harry said, moving over to the sink and turning the tap on, washing his face. When he was done, he turned around to the other boy – Louis – and grinned. 

“You ready?” Louis nodded a little sheepishly, but turned around to the door nonetheless.  
“About as ready as I can get, I guess,” he shrugged while Harry walked up behind him.  
“You’ll be fine,” Harry grinned reassuringly. “You look like you’ve got it in you.”  
“Well, thanks, mate,” Louis chuckled. “You look like you’ve done pretty good, yourself.”  
“Yeah, I hope so,” Harry confessed. “Now go, cue up!” Louis gave him one more grin and then did as told, while Harry stayed back to watch.

Louis did do well, Harry thought. But apparently the judges didn’t, because, just as Harry, Louis was sent home. But Louis’ honestly not Harry’s priority right now, he just needs to focus on pulling himself together not to cry too much in front of the cameras that are stuck into his face. He just wants to find a silent spot so he can just cry in peace.  
But before he can even walk away from the scene, some of the producers turned up again and asked for attention, calling back some people; Harry and Louis amongst three other guys – Liam, Niall, and Zayn, if he’d heard right.  


On stage, they saw a group of four girls, clueless as them, clutching onto each other for dear life. Harry really didn’t know what was happening, but when Nicole said they were “too talented to let go of”, an ounce of hope fluttered through him. And when Simon finally said they were put through as a band, he all but collapsed, feeling so happy and relieved. As soon as he was back on his feet, Louis pounced on him, hugging him tight, and Harry felt thankful because it felt so good having a face you’ve at least seen before. So. Harry will be in a band. With Louis.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry couldn’t sleep. It was 3am and the other boys had gone to bed hours ago. But Harry couldn’t quiet his brain. Running through his head were thoughts of how fast he’ll have to grow up, how he’s going to have to change to please everyone, of Louis. He was sat on the couch in the living room of his step dad’s bungalow, sipping on a cup of tea when he heard footsteps padding over the wooden floor. He turned around to see a sleepy Louis standing in the door. “Hey,” Harry murmured quietly.

“Hi, what are you doing out here? It’s late,” he asked quietly while walking over to Harry. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Harry shrugged. “What about you, you alright?” he asked, offering a small smile.

“Yeah, I was just getting a glass of water,” Louis explained. 

“Oh, okay,” Harry said before Louis moved to the kitchen and returned with said water only moments later.

“Everything alright?” Louis asked while curling up on the couch next to Harry, shooting him a worried look and nudging Harry’s leg with his naked foot. Harry shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess,” he stated, without any convincement behind it. 

“You wanna go out to talk?” Louis offered quietly, and, again, Harry shrugged but finally nodded.

“Sure,” he whispered, getting up from the couch. They quietly walked through the backdoor to where the pool was rippling in the backyard. Harry walked over to the edge of it after quietly closing the door behind them again and sat down, feet dangling in the water. Soon after, he felt a warm presence next to him and he let his head fall onto the shoulder of the boy next to him while Louis put an arm around him.

“You sure everything’s fine, Haz?” Louis asked caringly. Harry gently shook his head no, barely even noticeably. “What’s wrong, hm?” Louis prodded gently, his arm around Harry tightening his grip a little.

“’m just scared,” Harry admitted quietly, moving his feet in the water and hiding his face in Louis’ shoulder.

“What are you scared of?” Louis asked softly, stroking his fingers up and down Harry’s side. 

This, Harry thought, but said:

“Of, you know, everything that’s going to happen. I– when I went to the first audition, I never thought it would work out. I mean, sure, I hoped. But I never once thought I’d be ending up at the Judge’s Houses, and never in a million years I would have dreamed of entering the Live Shows, and now, here we are,” he said, sighing. 

“And I guess it’s always been a dream to do that kind of stuff, but more like kind of a pipe dream, I thought. And now I’m here, and it feels like the chances we’ll go far with this band is multiplied by five, because now it’s not just the fans of one person that would vote for me, but of five. And I’m still so young, like, I’m sixteen, I should be home with my mum and thinking about ways to sneak out of the house, or something. Definitely not here. And I’m so scared I’ll mess something up, and I’m so scared of the way I’ll have to change to please everyone, you know?”

“You don’t have to change for anyone, Hazza,” Louis argued. “Haz, you’re not going to change for anyone, okay?”

“But I have to, I know I do,” Harry insisted.

“Why would you have to change, love, you’re amazing as you are.”

“Lou,” Harry whined, frowning.

Before Harry entered this competition, he had decided to keep one thing about himself on the down low, convinced it would ruin his chances of being successful. After he got put into a band with Louis, he had thought about outing himself to the boys. But Harry figured out pretty quickly that the feelings he had for Louis weren’t strictly on a platonic level, so he had never dared to say anything in fear of scaring Louis away. He was scared, Louis would interpret all of their touches as something more, and even if they are more, Harry can’t have Louis treating him differently.

But now they’re apparently having an honesty hour, Harry feels like he can maybe get this off his chest to Louis. Rationally, Harry knew Louis wouldn’t judge, so he quickly decided to tell him this. “Can I tell you a secret?” he whispered, eyes roaming around in the dark, inching a little closer to Louis who automatically tightened his old on the younger boy.

“Of course, Harry,” he whispered back.

“Um, okay,” Harry said, clearing his throat while thinking how to do this. “Don’t interrupt me, okay?”

“I won’t,” Louis promised and Harry nodded.

“Okay, thanks,” he said. “Well, so, it’s like, I’m not really sure what exactly I am, but I’m gay? Or bi, I’m not sure. Point is, I like boys, and – sorry, does that make things awkward?” he interrupted himself and pulled his head away from Louis shoulder to look at him. Louis just smiled softly, eyes sparkling when he shook his head.

“No, you’re fine, continue,” Louis said quietly, pulling Harry back in.

“Okay, good. Thank you,” Harry breathed. “Wow, this is, like, the first time I’ve really said it. I mean, it’s never really been a secret, my family and friends know, but I’ve never really voiced it, if that makes sense?” he explained and felt Louis nod, which gave him the courage to continue.   
“Anyway, I know gays aren’t exactly accepted in society, even though I’d like to think so, and I don’t know anyone who’s homophobic, I don’t think. But I know the real world is different, and there are people who think it’s a sin to be gay, and that’s why I don’t want to be out, at least not yet. And, like I said, I’m still young and I still need to figure this out, so I- I just need time before I’d want to come out. And I just don’t want to hold you guys back. I just, I hope you’re okay with it? And – and you won’t tell, will you?”

“No, Haz, I won’t tell, and yes, I’m okay with it. I’d be a hypocrite if I wasn’t,” Louis chuckled.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked confused, pulling back from his spot on Louis’ shoulder to face him. 

“That I’m gay, too,” Louis shrugged, smiling at Harry. Harry’s eyes widened in surprise, jaw dropped.

“You – you are?” he exclaimed in shock, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Louis laughed a little and nodded.

“Yeah,” he smiled and took Harry’s hand. “Okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Harry breathed and looked at Louis’ hand holding his, a smile slowly spreading over his face. “Wow, I – um, that’s going to sound so stupid but I’ve never really talked to anyone who’s gay with me knowing of it.” Louis’ smile broadened at that.

“So, you’ve never had a boyfriend?” he asked. Harry blushed and quickly looked down, shaking his head gently. “Hey, Haz, that’s totally fine.”

“Have – have you had one?” Harry asked quietly, blush still evident on his cheeks, but he’s back to looking Louis in his eyes. 

“Ish? I don’t know, it wasn’t really a relationship, more like a little fooling around thing, nothing serious,” Louis explained. “Have you had a girlfriend?”

“Uh, well, yeah,” Harry said. “But never long, I finished it because I never felt that comfortable. That was just me trying with girls and the first time I really admitted to myself that girls didn’t really do it for me. Did you?”

“No, I’ve never had a girlfriend. I kissed a girl once, definitely not my scene,” Louis said grinning and Harry chuckled.

“What about Hannah, then?” he asked.

“She’s my best friend, we’ve known each other for ages. She agreed to just let me tell people she’s my girlfriend, or was, because just like you, I didn’t want to hold you lads back,” Louis said. “Have you kissed a boy, Haz?” Louis asked, more tentative. Harry smiled, just a little flushed, and nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. “But not really romantically, he was just a friend and we were drunk. ‘t was better than a girl’s, though,” Harry admitted grinning and Louis nodded approvingly.

“Good,” he said. Harry gave him a questioning look. “I mean, ‘s good you’ve had a boy’s kiss.”

“Oh,” Harry said. “Yeah.” The boys fell silent for a while and Harry slowly moved back next to Louis, head on his shoulder, Louis’ arm around Harry’s waist. They sat like that for a while before Louis interrupted the comfortable silence.

“Harry?” he asked quietly.

“Hm?” Harry hummed comfortably. 

“Can I kiss you, maybe?” Louis asked, almost inaudibly. Harry went rigid in his arms, shooting away from Louis, looking at him wide-eyed.

“Not – not if it’s just because I’m gay,” Harry said, because he really didn’t want to be used for a measly kiss by Louis if that’s all he wanted to do – have some fun.

“No,” Louis said. “Not just that.” Harry still had this wide-eyed look on his face, but he visibly relaxed some and released a breath. Then, slowly, he nodded.

“Yeah,” he whispered, eyes flicking to Louis’ lips. “Yeah, okay, you can.”

“Okay,” Louis whispered, smiling softly, while moving closer to Harry’s face. When their lips were only inches apart, Harry’s eyes fluttered close, and Louis couldn’t help but smile. He slowly closed the distance between them, meeting Harry’s lips with his, just gently resting them there. 

Harry felt ecstatic, the blood running through his veins felt like they’re electrified, and he couldn’t suppress a small gasp, making Louis grin a little wider, and, in turn, making Harry smile. He turned his head a little, angling his face to get a better catch of Louis’ lips. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck while Louis pulled him closer by his waist, and Harry happily inched towards him. When he couldn’t even kiss Louis anymore because Harry’s smile was too big, he pulled away and let his head drop to Louis’ collarbone, relishing in the feeling of Louis’ arms around his back and the silent laughter rumbling through his throat, which Harry could feel because of their close proximity. 

Harry still smiled, pressing a light kiss to Louis’ collarbone and then turning his face towards his neck, where he could feel Louis’ pulse against his forehead. Harry tightened his hold around the older boy when one of Louis’ hands found its way into Harry’s hair, pulling him even closer. Harry hummed happily, to which Louis pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s curls in response, lips stretched tight in a grin. Harry felt another soft little kissed pressed to his skin; his throat this time, and couldn’t suppress a shiver.

“Kiss me again?” Harry whispered into Louis’ neck and Louis nodded happily, his grin spreading wider across his cheeks. He let go of Harry’s back of the head to let him retract from his shoulder. Harry smiled tentatively at him, so Louis took his face in his hand, thumbs stroking against Harry’s cheekbone, relishing in Harry’s smile and the happiness radiating from his eyes. Louis smiled back and rested his forehead against Harry’s. Harry’s hands crept up from lowly around his neck to the base of Louis’ neck, twirling a few strands of hair through his fingers when Louis captured Harry’s lips with his once more. 

Harry immediately responded and this time he even tentatively swept his tongue over Louis’ bottom lip to ask for more. Louis couldn’t help but smile at the move, but didn’t hesitate to let Harry in, tongue meeting tongue. Louis could feel Harry was surprised and a little shocked by this move, himself, but Louis just stroked his tongue against Harry’s to show him it’s okay, and apparently that did it, because Harry responded more firmly.

After a battle of dominance, which Harry soon gave up, they slowly kissed each other, lazily making out in the moonlight, Louis’ hands on Harry’s face and in his hair, Harry’s on the back of Louis’ neck, still twirling hair strands through his long fingers. 

Before things could get too heated, because Louis knew Harry probably wouldn’t be ready for that, yet, Louis carefully slowed down the kisses until he pecked his lips once more before pulling away and pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s nose. Harry’s eyelids fluttered close at that once again, and a lazy smile spread across his lips. Louis rested his forehead back against Harry’s, staring in each other’s eyes. 

“Don’t be scared anymore,” Louis whispered, making Harry smile even brighter, his dimple on display.

“I’m not right now,” Harry whispered back, which made Louis smile, because Harry can’t be scared.

“I’ll protect you,” Louis promised. “Because you deserve to be carefree, I don’t want you to be scared, you deserve everything but to be scared.” Harry gave Louis a fond smile, insides fluttering, his stomach and heart tightening in an almost painful way, but a good kind of painful, and he closed his eyes. 

“I’ll protect you, too,” he whispered back to Louis, because he almost feels like the magic of the moment would be gone if they said it out loud. 

“You and me?” Louis asked hopefully, making Harry open his eyes again to look into those beautiful blue ones that shone with happiness.

“Yeah, you and me,” Harry confirmed, cuddling close to Louis again, happy to be held by Louis’ strong hold. They sat like that for a while before Harry spoke up. “So – that’s it, then? Like, I’m yours?” he asked tentatively, nervous for the answer.

“You’re mine,” Louis agreed. “If you want me to be yours.” Harry chuckled a little at Louis’ cheesy phrasing, but Louis had made insides melt over again and before he could stop himself he nodded vigorously.

“Yeah, yes, god, Lou, I want that,” Harry blabbered. Louis chuckled softly, pulling Harry in closer and pressing a kiss to his hair.

“Anything you want, babe,” he whispered softly, loving the way Harry’s grip tightened around him and how he felt Harry’s smile stretch against his neck.

“Can we go to bed now?” Harry asked. Louis nodded and reluctantly retracted himself from Harry’s grip. He got up and held a hand out to pull Harry up, too, but didn’t let go of his hand. Instead, he led him back into the house. “Do you wanna sleep in my room?” Harry whispered, making Louis smile.

“Okay,” Louis answered softly. “Let me just get my blanket, I always end up stealing blankets in my sleep.”

“Alright,” Harry smiled. “Find me in my room.”

 

Louis tiptoed into Harry’s room, blanket under his arm. Harry was already in bed, under his covers, and all Louis saw were his curls sticking out, but at the sound of the wooden door creaking, Harry sat up in bed. “Lou?” he whispered loudly, making Louis chuckle.

“Yeah,” he answered, softly closing the door quietly behind himself.

“Come here,” Harry demanded, scooting over so Louis could slip into the bed with him. He pulled the covers over himself but Harry pulled him in so close that he was more underneath Harry’s blanket than under his own, but neither of the boys minded. “God, your feet are cold!” Harry yelped when Louis’ feet touched his calves.

“Sorry,” Louis chuckled.

“’s fine,” Harry mumbled when he tucked himself in under Louis’ chin. “Lou?”

“Yes, love?”

“We’re not telling anybody about us, yet, are we?” Harry questioned quietly, almost coyly.

“We’re not telling anyone until you’re ready, babe, okay? I promise.”

“Okay,” Harry breathed relieved. “Or you.”

“Or me,” Louis smiled. Harry happily wriggled even closer, forehead resting against Louis’ collarbone. He could feel the fluttering of Harry’s eyelashes when he opened or closed them against the skin of his chest and is suddenly incredibly happy he chose wear a very low cut V-neck and gets to feel this soft sensation. 

“Thank you for listening to me, Lou,” Harry suddenly whispered, making Louis chuckle.

“Anytime, darling, you know that,” Louis assured. 

“’m glad I came to talk to you,” Harry admitted, even quieter.

“God, me too,” Louis gushed. “Boyfriend.”

“Yeah, boyfriend,” Harry agreed smiling, pressing a kiss to Louis’ chest. “’s crazy.”

“A little bit,” Louis chuckled. “But the good kind.”

“Definitely the good kind,” Harry nodded. He tightened the grip he had around Louis’ waist and yawned. “We should sleep now,” he concluded wisely.

“We should. Good night, babycakes,” Louis smiled. Harry turned his face to look at him, showing off his widest grin and dimple and sparkling green eyes, knocking the breath out of Louis with this innocent looking beauty in his arms.

“Night, sweetcheeks,” Harry grinned. Louis involuntarily moved closer, rubbing his nose against Harry’s.

“Can I please kiss you again?” Louis whispered pleadingly.

“You don’t have to ask anymore, Lou,” Harry said, moving up to press a small kiss to Louis’ lips before pulling away and cuddling closer again, hiding his face in Louis’ shoulder. “Sleep tight.”

“Sweet dreams, Harry.”


End file.
